Bloody Love
by dragonmaiden50
Summary: Ichigo get kidnapped by a vampire, Renji, to be his own personal blood bank. However, complications arise when feelings surface and a dark menace emerges from the confines of Ichigo's soul. Boy Love. Yaoi. Sex. Violence. Rape. Bloody hott vampires


This is an rp I'm doing with sweetpea12767 .net/u/1780191/sweetpea12767.

I play Renji and she plays Ichigo!

have fun guys.

* * *

Renji followed the red-head out of the club. The teen's stride sent his hips swaying in a very seductive manner. He could smell the alcohol mixing with human blood. Not enough to make the boy tipsy, but definitely enough to give Renji a nice buzz later. He grinned to himself revealing long canines. Renji moved up behind the young man, and grabbed him, covering his mouth so he wouldn't shout.

Ichigo tried to scream, but the other man was stronger, and the drink he'd had gave him a handicap. He lost his footing and fell into his attacker.

"Quiet, it will all be over soon." White fangs slid from underneath glossy gums. Ichigo knew he had to do something, so he bit down on the vampire's hand.

"Leave me alone!"

Renji growled in excitement. The human's teeth were too weak to pierce his skin. He liked a fighter. It made the whole experience so much better.

"Nice try." The red head dragged his tongue along the teen's neck. "Are you scared?"

Ichigo shivered as he felt the cold muscle on his neck, and tried to punch and kick the attacker to no avail. He was terrified. For once in his life, Ichigo Kurosaki was actually scared enough to show it. He whimpered, shutting his eyes tight.

The vampire held on as the human thrashed, and finally succumbed to his superior strength. He smelt the adrenaline pulsating through the boys veins. He had finally given up getting away. Renji furrowed his eyebrows. Most humans fought until he bit them. He decided to have a little fun with the teen in his arms.

"Do you know what I am?" Renji asked.

Ichigo gasped as the hand was removed, and sent his most menacing scowl at the vampire.

"Y-yes, I know what you are..." His voice was hoarse, and he couldn't help the stutter in his answer. The vampire laughed at his feeble attempt for control.

"Do you know what I want?"

Ichigo could only shake his head as he realized the way he was about to die. No. Ichigo thought, he had to try.

"Is there something I could give you instead of you k-killing me?" A look of surprise hit the vampire, but disappeared as soon as it appeared, replaced with a smile.

Renji licked his lips.

"There's only one thing I want kid." The teen looked panicked as he advanced. Too bad this was going to be so short. He wouldn't mind tasting this kid again, but... Renji stopped a thoughtful look on his face.

"I'll make you a deal. I'll spare your life if...you come with me, and become my personal blood bank."

Ichigo couldn't believe his ears, he just stood there like an idiot assessing the situation... or trying to.

"I'll not repeat myself..." The man... creature was getting impatient; Ichigo's survival instinct kicked in.

"Ok." With that, the vampire smirked, and sunk his teeth into his neck. It hurt like hell at first, but it quickly turned into a kind of dripping honey haze, and he was suddenly unaware of what was happening.

Renji smirked against the sweet blood in his mouth. It tasted like a fine wine dripping with the nourishment of mother's milk. He held onto the teen as he grew limp in his arms, stopping before he took too much. He cradled the unconscious orange-haired boy, and carried him swiftly home. Renji grinned. The young man was actually quite cute.

When Ichigo woke up, his head hurt like hell.

"Uhhhnn"

"What's your name?"

As soon as he saw the red haired attacker, the night came back to him. The man was WAY to close for Ichigo's liking, so he scooted back on the bed until he hit a wall.

"C'mon, I won't bite." The man smirked at his bad joke. "My name's Renji... c'mon, you're going to be living with me from now on, you should get used to it."

Ichigo grunted and settled back into his frown. "Ichigo. Ichigo Kurrosaki."

Renji furrowed his eyebrows. "Like the fruit?"

"No!" Ichigo denied instantly. "It means 'one who protects.'"

"Riiiight," the vampire replied, rolling his eyes. "So how you feeling Ichigo? You slept for long enough. Course I don't sleep much, so I'm not one to judge."

Ichigo was astonished by how casual Renji was being with him. Renji the vampire.

"I'm fine." Ichigo's body betrayed him instantly, the headache turning to a migraine.

"Yea... you don't look fine, but that's to be expected... I'll just have to wait till I can feed again. Wouldn't want you dying!" Renji started laughing loudly, making Ichigo grimace and cover his ears.

"Oh! Sorry," Renji apologized. Ichigo frowned again,

"Yea, so... what exactly is going to happen now?"

Renji looked around the small bedroom. It was a tiny space in the basement of an apartment building. Any of the high small windows had been covered over with thick black cloth to prevent and daylight from filtering through.

"Well as you can see, there's no light down here. Let's just say the sun doesn't necessarily agree with me," Renji explained.

"Okay?" Ichigo responded.

"So for the time being, we're just going to stay here until the dusk." Renji reached behind him and pulled out a bag of fast food. He tossed Ichigo the bag. "I was in the mood for tacos after that nice alcohol buzz you gave me last night, so eat up."

Ichigo ate the tacos with vigor. He hadn't noticed how hungry he'd become until the smell of food hit him. Renji, unfortunately, stared at him the whole time he was eating, which made him a bit nervous.

Renji watched Ichigo eat. It had been awhile since he had observed a human as more than a terrified snack, and he found the whole thing weird and fascinating.

"Thanks..." Ichigo threw the bag into a trash can beside the bed he was on and glanced over at Renji. He was actually quiet sexy. His long red pony tail, a nicely sculpted and toned body.... Ichigo shook the thoughts as soon as he realized what he'd been thinking. 'Kami! What the hell am I thinking!?'

Renji smiled as Ichigo gave him the once over and blushed profusely. Well that saved him an awkward conversation on what the teen's sexuality was.

"Like what you see?" Renji asked seductively. "Ya know food isn't the only way you can serve me."

"Forget it!" Ichigo looked down. "I don't swing that way, the deal was feeding. I'm not required to do anything else." Renji sent him a look that sent shivers down his spine.

"I bet I can change your mind...." The red head was suddenly nibbling on Ichigo's ear.

"S-stop that!" Ichigo tried to push Renji off the bed, but since he wasn't in reaper form, he only had human powers, meaning not enough to go up against a vampire.

"You know you like it!" Renji smiled seductively; his face very close to Ichigo's.

Ichigo groaned, scowling as deep as he could, trying to send a message to the sexy red head. Renji blatantly ignored the angry look. This human had already gotten him aroused, and that groan made his cock twitch in excitement. Renji felt Ichigo stiffen when he ground his hips against the boy's, pulling the most delicious little moan from him.

"Wait. Let go," Ichigo begged as Renji kissed up and down his neck, holding him down.

"Don't worry. I'll make you feel really good," Renji whispered.

Renji rubbed into Ichigo again; it was starting to feel ok. Warmth spread throughout him, pooling in his stomach. He was about to cum and they hadn't even done anything yet!

"R-renji I..." The red head smirked and stopped what he was doing to rid himself and Ichigo of their pants and shirts. Ichigo shivered a bit against the cold of the basement now that he was only in his boxers. Renji fought down the urge to bite down on the boy and fuck him right then and there. He was going to take this slow and draw every ounce of pleasure from his new pet.

"There are strawberries on your underwear?" Renji chuckled as Ichigo pouted, trying to not get pissed at Renji's comment.

"Well since you don't like them, you won't mind me takin em off."

Renji smiled and leaned down over the boy. He pulled down the boxers releasing the hardened cock surrounded by soft orange hair. His mouth watered as he took in the fresh scent of untouched flesh.

"You're a virgin," Renji commented.

Ichigo instantly felt the red hot blush infecting his face.

"I-I was waiting for the right GIRL...." Ichigo looked away, shivering at the cold fingers holding onto him. The truth was Ichigo really didn't know his sexuality, but he wouldn't let the vampire know that; make him regret doing what he was about to do. Ichigo couldn't help but be scared though, even through his makeshift brave face, he was shivering with fright on the inside.

Renji licked the tip of Ichigo's cock.

"Well, your hard on says girls aren't the only way you swing," the vampire said grinning.  
He pushed his fingertips inside Ichigo's mouth. "Now be a good boy and suck. Wouldn't want this to hurt."

Renji bent down. Ichigo gasped as he felt something cold flick across his cock. "W-what are you-?"

"Just suck, unless you like pain..." Ichigo couldn't see any way out of his current situation, so he sucked reluctantly, hoping it didn't last long. Ichigo almost bit down on the finger in his mouth as something cold encased his erection. After a bit of sucking, the finger was extracted and Renji came up form his position, staring at Ichigo for a second before helping him flip over.

"Get on your hands and knees, good boy."

Ichigo almost cried out as the first finger penetrated his puckered hole, and started moving around. Renji was careful as he caressed and massaged Ichigo's lower back as he probed. The young boy was shivering underneath him. It could be from the close contact of his freezing body, but the fear that emanated from his skin told otherwise. He leaned over and tenderly kissed Ichigo between the shoulder blades.

"Relax," Renji told him, "I won't hurt you. You made a contract with a vampire, and we don't break promises."

"J-just do it already!" Ichigo really didn't think about what his words had just implied. He was WAY to into it to notice. He wanted to relieve his sexual tension. Renji started scissoring his fingers into Ichigo, making him moan with pleasure and discomfort.

It took no time at all before Renji had 3 fingers inside of Ichigo's dripping hole, and he was about to stick something else in.

"Ok, relax your muscles..." Ichigo's breath hitched as he felt the tip of the member brush against his hole, and push into him a bit. As the older man pushed into him slowly, Ichigo hissed at the pain and pleasure flooding his body. It felt like he was being ripped open, Renji's member was so big. Yet, it felt good if not a bit uncomfortable.

Renji paused once he'd pushed in. God he felt so tight and so hott. Much better than any other vampire or human he had taken to bed. Ichigo gasped as Renji sheathed himself within him. It hurt but at the same time pleasure coursed throughout his body. There was one problem though...

"Are you ready?" Renji asked.

"D-do it..." Ichigo couldn't stand it; it was taking to long. The damn vampire had stayed still for almost a minute now, he need to move.

"Haha, you like?" With that, Renji slammed back into Ichigo, starting to pick up the pace.

"Shit," the vampire swore. "You feel so good. Damn. I've been wanting to do this since we first got home."

Renji held on tight to the writhing body that bucked back into him. Each hard thrust brought out a tiny cry from Ichigo. The friction was slowly pushing both of them into ecstasy. Renji reached around and grabbed Ichigo's cock, slowly pumping it in time with his thrusts. The teen let out a strangled gasp. The vampire licked the side of the teen's neck, sucking and kissing. He wanted to bite him so badly.

Ichigo climaxed, squirting cum all over the bed below him and his arms. Ichigo felt Renji bite his neck, along with renji's own climax. The vampire drank slowly and Ichigo couldn't help the small moans that left his moist lips. Suddenly, everything went black.

Renji pulled out and away when he felt the boy go limp against the bed. He wiped his mouth and turned him over. Guess it was too much too soon. The boy's blood levels were low. He knew he wouldn't be able to feed off Ichigo for a few days.

"Looks like I might have get something small to tide me over."

He threw a blanket over Ichigo's unconscious form. The human looked so innocent, and Renji had the urge to lean down and give him a small kiss. Disgusted at his sudden thoughts he left.

When Ichigo awoke, Renji was gone and there was a box of sushi and ramen by his bed. His head was throbbing worse than before, and every step he took in order to get to the small bathroom was extremely heavy.

_'He's going to drain me...' _

After washing his face, and studying the now VERY dark circles under his eyes, he sat back on the bed and tore into the ramen and sushi. After he ate, since he had nothing to do, memories of a few hours ago flooded his head. How good it felt, how he actually had trusted the vampire.... but he was a guy... and he has kidnapped him!

***

Renji looked back at the elderly hobo he had just killed. The old man was shivering and begging for death, which Renji happily obliged. He had tasted very good though; sickly. He stopped to buy some more food for Ichigo and headed back to the apartment.  
Going into the dimly lit room, he noticed Ichigo lying against the headboard.

"Hey," he muttered.

"Hn..."

"Why so glum?" Renji asked as he walked to the fridge and stocked it again. Ichigo just stared at him. Did he care? Nah... He was the one who put him here in the first place.

Ichigo was silent as he watched Renji's butt sway sexily as he moved to sit on the bed. Ichigo's eyes shifted to look at the vampire's enchanting face. _'He's actually kinda sexy...'_ The teen instantly shook his head, wondering what the hell he was thinking. _'He's a vampire... the vampire who holds me captive here...'_ Ichigo shivered a bit at the thought, catching Renji's attention.

"You cold?"

Ichigo looked up into Renji's eyes... big mistake; he was instantly lost for words. Ichigo never really cared about sexes, the way he saw it, if you loved someone, you take em as they are.

_'VAMPIRE! HE'S A FUCKIN VAMPIRE!'_

"You sure you're ok?" Renji was smirking, and Ichigo suddenly wanted nothing more than to wipe it clean off his face. He didn't know what he was putting Ichigo through!!

Renji felt the fear and pain reverberating of the teen. He reached around Ichigo and pulled his closer to him.

"Hey, are you mad about earlier?" Renji asked. "I'm sorry. Guess I got excited, but don't worry I won't need anymore blood from you for a few days."

The teen arched away from his touch. The scowl on his face made him seem terribly sexy. It occurred to Renji he really knew nothing about this human.

"So, what food do you like, Ichigo? I can buy you your favorites."

"..." Ichigo gaped. He certainly hadn't expected that...

"Uhh...." His ager slowly faded as the vampire smiled at him, this time it wasn't a smirk, and it actually calmed him down a bit. Ichigo frowned at the odd warmth swelling inside him, and pushed it away, clearing his throat.

"I like ramen and western food....." Ichigo relaxed a bit, his muscles were way to tense.

Unfortunately, a new thought started a new fire in his eyes and he tensed again.

"What the hell am I supposed to do all day here while you go out!? You don't expect me to stay here for the rest of my fuckin life do you!?"

"No...," Renji looked around the room. When he spent time in here during day light hours he usually rested or read books, if only because they comforted him.

"How about I you come with me when I go out?" Renji suggested.

"What about during the day time? I actually like the sun," Ichigo said.

"Then...you can go out during the day when you want, but at night you're here with me. And don't try and run away," Renji warned. "Now that I've had you, I can follow your scent anywhere." Renji inhaled heavily. He was very protective of his human, and was surprised by how much he was growing on him.

"Fine...." Ichigo agreed.

"But you can't contact your friends... I know they will try something... I did a bit of research on my little outing..."

"But-"

"No buts! You are lucky I'm even letting you out!"

"I'm not your prisoner!" Ichigo's face suddenly went red from anger, and he really did look like a strawberry... He hoped Renji wouldn't notice that point.

"Strawberry..." Renji laughed.

"I hate you." He didn't mean it though, so the words lacked the bitterness they needed.

"Yea yea..." Renji waved him off as if he were a bug. Now he was really getting pissed. Although, Renji brushed it off, it hurt him to hear Ichigo yell like that.

"You're the one that chose this," Renji muttered.

"I didn't have a choice!" Ichigo screamed in his face.

That struck a nerve. Renji grabbed the teen and slammed him against the wall.  
"Did you think I had a choice?!" he told Ichigo. "Did you think I wanted to leave my family because the bloodlust was so strong I would have killed them? No you wouldn't, would you!"

That shut him up. "I-I didn't...."

"Of course you didn't know!" Renji huffed, and then lowered his voice. Ichigo instantly wanted to know what had happened to the vamp... no.... he wouldn't call him that any more.

"Now, why don't we make the best of this, ok...?" Renji let go of Ichigo.

"Y-Yea..." He didn't like it, but he felt sorry for Renji, and suddenly wanted to comfort him. "Uh... So, if you don't mind me asking, how did it happen?"

"Hmm?"

"H-how did you ummm.... what happened to you?" Ichigo questioned.

Renji studied the teen for a moment. Was he serious? He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"You sure you want to know?" he asked. Ichigo nodded.

"When I was human I was what you might call a street rat. I had a girlfriend and some really close mates. They were my family. Well living on the streets makes you a prime target for vampires, and one night one dragged me away in my sleep. He nearly killed me, but..." Renji looked at Ichigo's wide eyes. "Damn it. I shouldn't be telling you this."

"Please?" Ichigo really wanted to know, for some reason he suddenly wanted to know more about his captor. _'What is this feeling? I've never had this burning sensation in my chest before...'_

"Why do you want to know so badly anyway?" Renji raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know... I think we should get to know each other better.... I'm willing to try if you are... since we're stuck with each other." Renji's face showed surprise, Ichigo was always one to surprise people with his sudden ways of telling it like it was, but he didn't think it was that surprising. "What!?"

"Nothing," Renji muttered.

"Well my friends woke up when I started screaming. We all had weapons; had to have them with the way we lived. One of my buddies had a steal knife. Steal...."

Renji stopped and looked suspiciously at Ichigo's innocent face. "Steal is the only thing that can cut a vampire. Anyway, the vampire was drinking from me and didn't notice the five teenagers advance. He wasn't hurt too bad, but some of his blood got mixed in with my wounds during the chaos. That's how we change; by giving a human vampire blood."  
Renji paused a look of anguish crossed his face.

As soon as the look crossed his face, Ichigo felt sorry for asking, thinking nothing of the information about cutting vampires. Before he knew it, however, he was hugging Renji.

_'Oh god what the hell am I doing...'_

The vampire was slightly taken aback by Ichigo's actions. Renji tentatively wrapped his arms around Ichigo, a strange feeling twisting in his gut. He rested his head in the croak of the teen's neck.

"Sorry," Renji apologized. "You'd think after almost 80 years I'd be able to get over it."

"Nah, its fine... I don't blame you..." Ichigo was a bit surprised that Renji accepted the embrace. He'd thought he'd push him away or act disgusted. Ichigo rubbed small circles into Renji's back, like he'd remembered his mother doing before she'd passed away. As he rubbed, he felt tense muscles relax and Renji shuddered.

"Hmm..." He could feel the vampire falling asleep in his arms, and he melted into his touch. Once the vampire was sleeping, he carefully laid him on his bed, and covering him up.

Ichigo's eyes rested on Renji's sleeping face. _'He kinda looks angelic....'_ Ichigo smiled as he lent down and kissed Renji on the forehead. _'He'll never know...'_ He thought as he silently (as to not awaken his sleeping angel... odd that he'd be calling the vampire an angel...) walked to the bathroom and washed his face to wake himself up.

Several hours later, Renji began murmuring something unintelligible, as Ichigo moved around the apartment, fixing himself something to eat.

"Ichi," the vampire muttered clearly, catching the teen's attention. Renji's eyes knitted together. "Sweet...mine...don't leave." The vampire turned over in bed, his sleep talk ending as he drifted deeper into slumber. Ichigo nearly dropped his food.

_'Did he just call me sweet!? And tell me not to leave...? And what was with the nickname!?'_

Ichigo's face twisted up with confusion, before he pushed it all away and walked towards the bed. He kneeled by its side, and reached out a hand to move some hair off of his sleeping angel's face.

"Don't worry," He whispered, "I won't leave..." Ichigo smiled again before standing up, and turning around to get his plate.

"Ichi..." Ichigo turned around, but this time he was surprised to see Renji's eyes open.

"You won't leave?" Renji asked. Ichigo smiled warmly and nodded. Renji's whole heart hurt. Ichigo was only here because he had forced him. He had forgotten what it was like to be human, to have a life and dreams. The notion that he had taken that from Ichigo was tearing him up.

"What if I released you from being my blood donor? Would you still stay?"

"Of course...uhm.." Ichigo felt his heart swell, "I...." He was going to say it, he couldn't hold back any longer. "Renji I-"

"ICHIGO! WE FOUND YOU! STAND BACK!" Orihime was suddenly inside THEIR basement.

"What the-"

"Finally, Ichigo..." Chad punched a hole in the wall, sending bricks flying everywhere. Ichigo dodged them as he tried to figure out a way to stop his friends.

"Get out now!" Renji warned, standing in front of Ichigo as if he were a protective mother. "Who are you?"

"Ichigo!" Uryu called, pointing his Quincy arrow at Renji. "Come back with us! He won't hurt you anymore!" Renji growled low in his throat.

"Back off four eyes. You don't know what I'm capable of," Renji threatened.

"Oh really," said Uryu. He pointed his arrow at the black covered window. Letting it go, the blue bolt tore through to reveal thick rays of clear sunshine. Renji cried out as the UV cut into his flesh causing ugly welts. He retreated into a still dim corner.

"Unfortunately for you," Uryu said satisfactorily, "hollows aren't the only creatures we quinces have fought in legends."

"What is he, Ishida-kun?" asked a confused Orihime.

"A vampire," he answered.

Ichigo rushed to find something to cover the window up with, confusing the crap outta Uryu and the others.

"What the hell is wrong with you Ichigo? We came to save you!" Uryu almost lost his cool, but took a deep breath, pushing up his glasses.

"He hasn't done anything to you, leave him alone!" Ichigo bellowed as he draped a thick black sheet over Renji.

"What do you mean he hasn't done anything to you? Has he got you under his spell!?" Orihime had tears in her eyes. Ichigo hated seeing her cry.

"Orihime don't cry! And I meant it! Nothing has happened; he only took a few pints!"

"It's disgusting." Uryu muttered, "To think... he has put you under some spell hasn't he Ichigo?" He drew his arrow again, sending it crashing into another window. Renji was forced deeper into the corner.

"Stop doing that Uryu!!" Ichigo tried to pounce on the Quincy, but Chad held him back.

"Come... Ichigo."

"No! Let go of me!"

_'You like him don't you? Love him. THEN SAVE HIM YOU IDIOT!'_ The voice of his other personality sent shivers down his spine as he struggled against Chad's strong grip.

"Let me go!" Uryu drew another arrow, pointing it at the only window left. As he let go, Ichigo got free, and blocked the arrow with his own body, and fell to the ground, pain ripping into him and spreading like a heat wave.

"Ichigo!" the vampire cried out.

As Renji saw Ichigo get hit, something in him snapped. Ignoring the burning sun streaming into the room, He lunged at Uryu. He pushed the fragile human into the wall, grabbing his neck and breaking his glasses in the process. Chad tried to yank Renji off, but he was too strong.

"You think you know about vampires?" Renji spat. "Then you should know all that spell crap is shit right along with crosses and wooden stakes." The burning light was starting to peel away his skin. Renji looked at Ichigo under the healing light of Orihime's powers.

"You better save him," Renji growled before dropping Uryu and sprinting off for darker territory.


End file.
